


We were something, right?

by ollieincrisis



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollieincrisis/pseuds/ollieincrisis
Summary: All of those times we laid in the grass while looking at the pitch black sky meant something, right? Or I am just so desperate for someone to be with me that such an insignificant situation is what makes me happier than anything?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	We were something, right?

_ What did you see on me that made you think that I am special? _

This question was one Hasegawa Langa made to himself everytime someone approached him. If putting trust and love in others is going to eventually get you hurt, why do people keep doing it over and over again?

If you give your heart to someone, and they give it back, it will always be in pieces; pieces that no matter how much you try to put back together will never form the same beautiful structure they used to be.

It is strange how such a quiet and unremarkable teenager, that showed confusion as his default emotion, was capable of feeling so much for those he cared about. His father for example: Oliver, a great man who was the best role model young Hasegawa could have asked for. They, father and son, were best friends and knew how to read each other's complicated emotionless expressions with precision. This is probably why, when he died due to a heart failure, Hasegawa started shielding himself from those who cared about him, like his mother, friends, and other family members. His friends started drifting away slowly, not understanding the cause of his sorrow attitude towards others. The feeling of being alone was, in a way, comforting, because if no one expects nothing from you, if no one is there to cons thg gently remind you of your miserable and lone state, then you don't have to do anything about it, right? Young Langa had a lot of questions that he wasn't even sure he wanted them answered.

When his mother said that they were moving to Japan, he did not care at all. Everything that he was "leaving behind" were things that he didn't care about or that were just too painful to think about. 

_ Maybe something good- no, maybe I will find peace in Japan. _

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it!!!


End file.
